everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Some Interesting Concepts of Mine :D
Ok, so I was looking at some popular nursery rhymes and felt the urge to make some OCs from them! Please tell me what you think about these concepts: I'm dying to know if they're viable! The first concept is the next master from "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep". If you're unfamiliar with that one, it goes like this. "Baa, baa, black sheep, Have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, Three bags full; One for the master, And one for the dame, And one for the little boy Who lives down the lane." Anyway, the next master would be the daughter of the master, a girl who will grow up to inherit a successful business raising sheep for their wool (and maybe mutton to add more tension?). A born herder, this girl prefers the simple life and doesn't appreciate the destiny conflict, choosing to remain true to her tale. However, her parents seem to want her to choose to be a Rebel and form her own business, much to the girl's horror. The next concept is for the next 'pretty maid' from "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary". That nursery rhyme goes like this. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, How does your garden grow? With silver bells, and cockle shells, And pretty maids all in a row." The next pretty maid would be a relatively average guy, one who feels that he has to live up to conventional views of beauty when it comes to men. His effeminate appearance leads to severe insecurities for him, since beauty standards have been hammered into him from the start. It's to the point where he hardly thinks of anything else but attaining the pinnacle of beauty. Alright, the next concept is for "Rock-a-bye Baby". I think everyone knows this one, but just in case... "Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop, When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, And down will come baby, cradle and all." I always felt this one was a bit cruel to the baby, so I devised a concept based on that cruelty. Ok, so the idea is that Headmaster M. Grimm wanted to enforce the idea that "Following your destiny rules!" since way too many people were Rebels for his comfort. He decided to enlist the help of a nursery rhyme who followed her story when she was a baby. You guessed it, the teenager I'm talking about was the baby from Rock-a-bye Baby. Now, Grimm's idea would be golden since A- the girl was a teenager and therefore would share classes with most of the Rebels and B- she had already followed her story and seemed content with her lot in life. However, there was a few problems. 1. She was crippled by that mentioned fall in her cradle. 2. She actually isn't all that happy about her lot in life, but is a Royal for appearance's sake. (As if her choosing a side even matters, since she already followed her destiny.) Final nursery rhyme concept for now! I wanted to make one of the children from "There Was An Old Lady Who Lived In A Shoe". This is how that nursery rhyme goes... "There was an old lady who lived in a shoe. She had so many children, she didn't know what to do; She gave them some broth without any bread; Then whipped them all soundly and put them to bed." From the sound of things, the old lady/woman starved and abused her children! :( So, I wanted to highlight that with this next OC. Yes, it's yet another girl. One that has been regularly abused and neglected by her elderly mother, the OC struggles to have any faith in authority, seeing as they never helped her with her situation at home. She doesn't trust her siblings, seeing them as competition for morsels and has a persistent faith in Santa, due to him bringing her presents hidden in the spots in their shoe home where she hides for various reasons. She's pretty paranoid and doesn't really trust anyone unless they constantly make the effort to be her friend. Most don't. She's very used to hunger and being poor and finds it hard to adjust to the fact that during the school year, she's neither of those things. She wants to grow up and eradicate poverty, among other ambitious goals. With her cleverness, she just might make it a reality, too. So, what do you guys think? Are these ideas good? Should I develop them further? Let me know! ---- Also, here's a poll! Which idea is the best? The capable herder who's the next master from Baa, Baa, Black Sheep The effeminate and insecure young butler who's the next pretty maid from Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary The crippled and not-very-content grown up baby from Rock-A-Bye Baby The impoverished, but ambitious child from There Was An Old Lady Who Lived In A Shoe They have names now!!!! The capable herding mistress is henceforth named Rachel Woolsworth! The effeminate butler is Dianthus Criada! The crippled grown up baby is named Ninita Lullababy! And, the ambitious child in poverty shall be called Susan Shoelady! ---- Not only that, but they're all members of The Rhyming Association, a club just for nursery rhyme and folk song students at Ever After High! Isn't that neat? No? Well, I never liked you anyway! XD Kidding! Maybe. ---- Onwards to more concrete concepts! Rachel Woolsworth, the next master in the nursery rhyme Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, has a lot of responsibility resting on her shoulders. Not only is she responsible for her very own flock of black sheep and loving sheepdog but she also has a more internal difficulty: having to hide the fat that she is a story hybrid, which are shunned, targeted and sometimes even sentenced to execution due to their very existence. Everyone expected the master to marry the dame he constantly gave wool to... not the most prized member of his flock. However, Rachel's mother proved herself and they had Rachel several months later. A very energetic girl full to bursting with enthusiasm, Rachel is not some heathen who shirks on every one of her duties, however. She's a very responsible protective, loving and capable young woman, proving time and time again that her success leading others is in part due to the duties she has to handle. A passionate hater of conflict, Rachel doesn't like to do anything beyond going with the crowd. But, when that said crowd is divided into four groups... Well, let's just say the Royals got to her first. It wasn't much trouble to convince her that destiny is right because heritage is very important to her. So, that's my concept for now! A responsible, but protective and caring herder, destined to inherit a sheep farm specifically made for the collection of wool. She may have a bunch of energy, but will never let a friend down. Will develop more and give flaws later. Ninita Lullababy, the teen who was the baby in the nursery rhyme, Rock-A-Bye Baby, should have had a nice life. After finishing the story as an infant, she should have gone on to get married, have children and know that each one was safe since the Rock-A-Bye Baby destiny switches between families every generation. But, someone forget to mention that the destiny was also cursed. The first baby died in the fall. The baby before Ninita lost her son to a murderer and killed herself in grief. And, Ninita? Crippled severely by the fall, both physically and mentally. Ninita is confined to a wheelchair. When her cradle fell, it tipped, causing her to fall out, land harshly on her back and have her legs crushed by the cradle landing on them. Luckily, she didn't break her spine, but her legs were damaged beyond repair. She would no longer be able to walk. However, since she literally grew up rolling around, Ninita takes this in stride for the most part. She has other problems to worry about like difficulty speaking, childish outbursts and occasional twitching. Most people believe she's mentally insane. But, they're wrong. Despite the fact that Ninita has those troubles, she is truly intelligent. Perhaps not in the conventional sense, but while other, more advanced students puzzle over theories about magic and the like, she notices the connections between seemingly unrelated things that supports theories everyone thought was wrong and draws her own conclusions. Another thing, she's a telekinetic. If she gets sufficiently upset, her mind itself will fling projectiles at the target of her ire. Finally, she likes Susan the most out of her group of friends since Susan wheels her around during their adventures or even during a normal day. Susan Shoelady might be seen as the next Cinderella by name alone. And, they'd be wrong. Because for all the horrors that Cinderella endured, she had a fabulous childhood beyond her parent's death and was saved by a prince. Susan doesn't have any of that to look forward to: just poverty, lack of food and abuse. The youngest of 10 siblings, but still about the same age as all of them, Susan has 4 sisters and 5 brothers, all who she has to compete with for morsels. If she isn't quick, she'll go to bed with a rumbling tummy... and renewed resentment for her family. Not only does her mother beat her for various imagined offenses, her family torments her in other ways by making fun of her dreams and belittling her at every turn. It's almost too much for a girl to bear! But, if anyone could handle that kind of abuse, it's Susan Shoelady. She has big dreams and those aren't accomplished by living in some smelly old shoe. Nay, she has always taken her education seriously and has impeccable penmanship, along with other complimentary and conventionally intelligent skills. She's also very practical as well, knowing how to tidy up after herself, cooking, doing the laundry and other various things, including sewing so she can fix up her patchwork clothes. All in all, despite the soot on her face that never really washes off, Susan has loads of ambition and determination to see her dreams become a reality, along with some good friends to remind her what really matters in life: love. FUN FACT: Susan's siblings all have basic, simplistic names. These names are Sam, Joseph (Joe), Robert (Bob), Albert (Al), and Tim for the boys. The girls, besides Susan, are Mary, Anne, Grace and Lucy. (If someone would like to make them, let me know.) Finally, we have our very own Dianthus Criada. Born to one of the most pretty maids in nursery rhyme history and a random, but extremely buff peasant, it seemed like Dianthus was destined to be cute. And, he is, but unfortunately he still isn't the pinnacle of perfection like his parents want him to be. To sum it up simply, he looks like a girl. He may dress in predominantly male attire (9/10 chauvinists approve!), but he always looks like an androgynous female with short hair (long for a boy) crossdressing as a guy. The worst part is that beyond being effeminate, Dianthus also is very interested in fashion and aromatherapy, indulging in dressing by the latest trends and experimenting with various scents. This has caused him to be teased a lot and even to be called "gay" (in a derogatory fashion) , which is pretty insulting to him. Her- I mean, his parents (even I got confused for a second) pressure him to meet the beauty standards of their culture, to be "more masculine like your father" and to be extremely obedient since he's pretty much gonna be a butler. See, his parents want him to marry whatever member of fairy tale nobility he'll serve in the future. While it'd be seen as scandalous in "the proper circles", they'd be automatically rich, something his parents crave. Due to all these expectations that he seems to fail, Dianthus is very insecure. His self-esteem is practically nonexistent, he's very timid and he takes criticism extremely badly. Due to that, his friends treat him gently as though he's fragile... at first. However, he now has more self-confidence than before, though he is still pretty insecure. Now that he has a good group of friends and a girlfriend to boot (Rachel and him are dating), he feels better about himself and his talents. His dream now is to make perfume for a living, though he still struggles with being obedient and shy all the time. As for why Rachel likes him so much, she thinks that his appearance is oh so cute. To her, "girls are the cuter sex, but I'm heterosexual and a boy who looks like a girl is the cutest thing yet". Dianthus finds this view to be weird, but loves his girlfriend dearly regardless, though her energy is a bit much for him at times. ---- Gonna list the concepts I'll write up next! I shall also do a poll once I do the basic concepts! (This is now my nursery rhyme concept blog XD) 1. The next baker from "Pat A Cake" 2. The next wife that Peter could not keep from "Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater" 3. The next dog from "Old Mother Hubbard" 4. The next butcher from "Rub-A-Dub-Dub" ---- Here are the basic concepts! First, we have the next baker from "Pat A Cake". Here's how that one goes. "Pat a cake, pat a cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it, and pat it, and mark it with a B. And put it in the oven for baby and me!" If you're talking about pastries, you're talking the next baker's language. Baking is one of her favorite hobbies and giving them out is even better, in her humble opinion. However, she thinks caring for children is even more important, and while she isn't exactly keen on having children of her own, she is in love with the idea of owning either a daycare or an orphanage. Very motherly and pesters her friends about various things like "You're way too skinny", but suffers from an eating disorder: a cruel twist of irony. The next concept is for the next wife from "Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater", which goes like this. "Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater, Had a wife, but couldn't keep her. He placed her in a pumpkin shell, And there he kept her very well." The guy is afraid of three things: marriage, pumpkins and death. Marriage because his parents had an extremely difficult marriage, pumpkins because his mom was killed and hidden in a pumpkin shell and death because the OC fears his dad will kill him next. Beyond these things, he's seemingly fearless, but has persistent nightmares. Does not trust villains at all. Also dislikes normal fairy tales and is more comfortable with nursery rhymes than myths, legends and folk songs. Also, we have the next dog from "Old Mother Hubbard". That one is really long, so look it up. Those who say certain things are impossible never have met a Wonderlander... or this guy. The next dog thrives on the impossible. If someone says something can't be done, he can do it, no questions asked! Luckily, he can do the possible too, so he doesn't require someone to say "You can't do that!" to do something. Now, that would be hard to deal with. Is a very creative guy and dislikes other people muscling in on his "territory". Gets very jealous easily when it comes to his friends, family and girlfriend. Finally, the last concept for now is the next butcher from "Rub-A-Dub-Dub", and it goes like this. "Rub-a-dub-dub, Three men in a tub, And who do you think they were? The butcher, the baker The candlestick maker, They all sailed out to sea, 'Twas enough to make a man stare." Very conscious of nature and a lover of animals, the next butcher does not want to actually be a butcher. Also, he thinks the next baker and candlestick maker are pretty weird and he doesn't want to be in a tub with them and go out to sea. Beyond that, he's a pretty nice guy, albeit one that can be pretty patronizing to the opposite sex. He's also gullible to lies and half truths, something people will take advantage of him for. Otherwise, he'd be a stand up guy. If these are any good, let me know! Any suggestions are welcomed! ---- Which concept is the best? The child-loving baker who's the next baker from "Pat A Cake" The fearful son of a murderer who's the next wife from "Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater" The creative "anything is possible" canine who's the next dog from "Old Mother Hubbard" The somewhat sexist gullible nature lover who's the next butcher from "Rub-a-dub-dub" ---- Here are their names! The baker is Patreece Bakerman! The next wife is named Petrus Eater! The dog is called Randolph Fetcher! And the butcher answers to Butch Hackerly! ---- And, now it's time for some more defined concepts! Patreece Bakerman. The name calls to mind a motherly girl who always has a warm smile and comforting words for anyone willing to heed them. No one could ever call her affectionately compassionate nature "pushy" since that would be a cruel way of demeaning the work she does for everyone. She's so selfless and gives so much of herself to produce wonderful treats that everyone can enjoy, but the only person she doesn't take care of... is herself. Suffering from bulimia nervosa, Patreece finds it virtually impossible to resist the urge to eat excessive amounts of food before retching it all up again. She knows in her heart that this behavior isn't normal, but can't manage her symptoms very well. Luckily, her friends and family are extremely supportive of her affliction and try to provide her with all the help they can get. It doesn't always work out as well as they could hope, but Patreece hopes that she can overcome her eating disorder some time in the future. Beyond that, Patreece is a very sweet and considerate girl, as mentioned before. Not one to care about the stigma surrounding anyone, she treats everyone kindly and gently, disliking the notion of ever offending anyone. A very maternal soul, she approaches people like children who need to be hugged and fed comfort food, but never tries to demean people or make them feel like their troubles don't mean anything. Other things to note when it comes to Patreece goes as follows... Patreece enjoys tactile stimulation. In other words, she loves touching people and being touched by others. She doesn't like experiencing pain though, much to Bedelia's delight. Patreece finds her sister to be creepy, a sentiment Butch shares. Patreece is envious of both her sister and her friends for possessing powers, something that makes her feel inadequate. While she tries not to be jealous of them, she can't really avoid it. Not afraid to get her hands dirty, she still is mindful of her clothes and always wears an apron in case of messes and emergency baking sessions. Patreece has a crush on Butch and he has a crush on her, but they're not ready to commit to each other fully at the moment. Her mixed heritage distresses Patreece, who worries that her parents may be killed for producing two hybrids. Finally, she dislikes Gina's flippant and flirtatious attitude. On to Petrus Eater! Now, this kid has issues... Raised in a turbulent household, Petrus was no stranger to domestic abuse. However, everything became ten times worse when his mother was murdered and placed in a pumpkin shell, fulfilling her destiny in the most gruesome way possible. The killer? His own father. Naturally, this did not help his mental psyche. Due to this, he developed three strange fears of marriage, pumpkins and death. Beyond that, Petrus acts quite fearless, but is still torn up inside, having flashbacks of witnessing her death frequently when under stress and having nightmares every night about the incident. Despite all that, Petrus acts very kindly to all his friends, taking care of them when Patreece is unable to. Oh, and Petrus is a pacifist! Using a weapon is appalling to him and using his abilities for nothing other than defensive purposes is something Petrus simply cannot do. While others would declare him weak, his friends consider him as the moral guy who always looks for a humane solution and the strongest of them all, because he absolutely refuses to get pressured into partaking in violence. There are a few things to be noted when it comes to this guy... He has a quirky tendency to repeat the things that others say while engaged in conversation. Not only that, but Petrus tends to treat the people who judge him for this with disdain, since he dislikes insensitive people vehemently. In terms of interactions, he has several notable ones. For one, he's dating the soft spoken and disabled Ninita. He dislikes Brent because Brent thinks violence is the solution to everything and tries to get others to act that way. Petrus has two cousins: Eumelia Piper and Melody Piper (they're cousins, not sisters). While Petrus relates well to Melody, Eumelia and him have virtually nothing in common. They naturally dislike each other as a result. Also, Petrus can make traps out of any material around him instantly, but hates using his ability since it can be lethal. Next up, we have Randolph Fetcher, the anomalous dog that stole our hearts! (Or not, XD) There are some people who might label a person like Randolph as crazy, but really, he's just different from this rest. And yet, when you peel back the layers of eccentricity and raw magical power, you'll find that Randolph is a pretty average guy. Like any other loyal guy, he's not at all tolerant about people flirting with his girlfriend. He likes playing video games and hanging out with his friends. While one could say he's like a lapdog, both him and his friends would take offense to that. He likes helping people. It's not because he's naturally inclined to follow orders: it's because he wants to. People who know of his abilities don't insist on this, however. They know he'll somehow achieve the impossible just to humiliate them or even injure them, depending on the insult. See, Randolph can do anything, no matter if it's possible or not. In fact, he can do impossible things quickly and easily when compared to him doing possible things. This kind of limitation is startling to him, but is something that he has gradually accepted over the years. Other things to note about Randolph are as follows... Unless you're his close friend, don't even think about demeaning him by petting him or scratching behind his ears. You won't think it's a funny joke for long when you start choking to death. He's a bit of a prankster, but despite his ingenious plans, they can be easily thwarted, no reality warping powers required. He has some affection for Gina Porgie, his girlfriend, but dislikes her flirtatious attitude. Randolph is very possessive of his friends, family and especially his girlfriend. He dislikes Roan since he seems to enjoy flirting with anything that moves, even Gina. Actually, especially Gina. Randolph is forced to tolerate him though. Oh, and don't call him Randy: he hates that. He pretty much survives on meat, so the best way to get to his heart is to serve him some high quality steak. Finally for this four person batch, we have Butch Hackerly! The son of the butcher, Butch was no stranger to animals. In fact, he viewed all the pigs his family owned as cute pets! Naturally, once he learned the truth, he was appalled and promptly became a vegetarian, vowing to protect all of his animal friends, which endears him to people like Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman. Butch is a fan of the word "normal". Anything that is abnormal by his perceptions is something he tends to shun. However, due to being friends with very unusual people, his ideal of normality is definitely very skewed. However, this feeds into his tendency to be incredibly biased and slightly sexist. Other things to note about Butch are the following observations... He finds Bedelia Wax and (the next baker) to be eerie and definitely people that he describes as abnormal frequently. He has no desire to be a butcher, but doesn't have much of a backbone to talk openly about his adoration of animals with his family either. He also regularly gets assaulted by his female friends for patronizing behaviors. While they all genuinely care for each other, they all have no problems knocking each other down a peg or two every now and then. Butch is no exception to this rule, as he makes the most sexist blunders in the group. He has a mutual 'we like each other, but no relationship just yet' pact with Patreece, one of the only girls he cares greatly for. Category:Blog posts